Un alumno estrella
by SonicMoon08
Summary: Nuestro tan querido dios Loki se ve forzado a entrar a una escuela. ¿Cómo lidiara con todos los problemas cotidianos de la primaria y de la infancia? ¿Y si hubiera algo más? Algo no tan normal…
1. Una decision precipitada

**Este es mi segundo fic, asi que espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco en la escritura. Esta fue una idea que me vino a la mente de repente cuando estaba en el colegio y me pregunte: Porque Loki no va a la escuela? Y entonces me puse a escribir como por dos horas seguidas y aqui tienen el resultado. Jejeje Se que me quedo un poco corto, pero tratare de hacerlo mas largo la proxima vez. Disfruten la historia y dejen reviews!  
**

* * *

_Miércoles 27 de Septiembre _

_Eran ya las tres de la tarde y Kawamura Shinji caminaba solo por la calle, cuando se le apareció una sombra en el callejón. El joven sin saber que le esperaba decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino. Fue entonces cuando-_

-No me parece convincente…-interrumpió descortésmente un pequeño chico castaño.-Mas té Yamino.

-Si señor Loki.

-¡No es justo! Nunca me dejas terminar las historias.-alegó Mayura indignada- ¡Ni siquiera me escuchas!

-Es porque las historias que traes no son muy buenas…-respondió a esto el pequeño dándole un aire de poca importancia. Mayura frunció el ceño y ruborizándose un poco se desplomo en el sofá y lanzo un suspiro.

-Cambiando de tema,-dijo Loki- ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

-Hoy es día feriado.-respondio aun molesta- ¿Como es que el gran detective no sabe eso?

-No necesito saberlo…-le dijo- Después de todo nunca fui a la escuela.

-¿Nunca?-exclamó Mayura tremendamente sorprendida.- ¡Eso es imposible!

-Con mi coeficiente no me es necesario.-le respondió Loki manteniendo la calma.

-No seas presumido. Todos deberian ir a la escuela.

-No si no quiero.- le dijo de manera tajante- Además no hay nadie que me obligue.

-_Eso no esta bien…_ _Un chiquillo no puede ir por ahí sin educación._- pensó la pelirosada, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. –Tengo algo que hacer… Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a espera el té?- le pregunto su amigo.

-Es que tengo prisa.

Ya ida Mayura, los demás disfrutaron de una relajante merienda en el patio de atrás. Pero sin embargo Mayura no volvió ni ese día ni el siguiente, aunque a Loki no era eso lo que le inquietaba si no el hecho de que le hubiera aparecido algo que hacer tan súbitamente.

-¿Donde cree que este Mayura, señor Loki?- le pregunto Yamino al segundo día de ausencia de la chica.

-Ha de estar buscando algún misterio para impresionarme.- suspiro Loki.- No me imagino con que me saldrá esta vez…

-Esa chica del misterio nunca se rinde.- le dijo Fenrir sentándose en su regazo.- ¿Y porque hablaban de la escuela hace algunos días?

- Le dije a Mayura que nunca había asistido a la escuela antes, y al parecer eso la impresiono mucho.

-Pues ya que lo dice señor Loki,- comenzó Yamino- no es normal que un niño de ocho años no asista a la escuela.

-Pero yo no soy un niño Yamino…

-En este mundo lo es señor Loki.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Mayura estaba desaparecida de la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku sin dar señales de vida. Llovía estruendosamente ese día, Loki y los demás cenaban, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era Mayura. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y sostenía una gran bolsa de plástico en las manos, llena hasta el tope de quien sabe que cosas.

-¡A que no sabes que traigo aquí!- exclamo alzando la bolsa en el aire.

-Pues no lo sabre hasta que me lo digas… - dijo Loki sin mucho interés haciendo que Mayura frunciera el ceño.

-Pues lo que traigo es para ti.

-¿Para mi?

- ¡Asi es!- dicho esto volteo la bolsa esparciendo todo su contenido sobre la mesa. Lápices, cuadernos, marcadores, libros y toda clase de útiles escolares que pueda haber.

Y por ultimo saco de la bolsa un bien planchado y traje, que se parecía mucho a un uniforme escolar.

-¿Y para que es eso?- le pregunto Yamino.

-Pues para que creen…-dijo eufórica la chica- ¡Loki empieza la escuela el próximo lunes!- a la mención de esas palabras Loki que disfrutaba de su té de hierbas, lo escupió sobre su inmaculada alfombra.

- ¿Escucho eso señor Loki?- río Yamino- ¡No le parece maravilloso!

-¡QUE!- reprocho el castaño-¡Acaso no te eh dicho antes que no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos!

-Pero yo solo… Yo solo… - los ojos rojos de Mayura comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡Pues perdóname! Yo solo quería que mi mejor amigo recibiera una educación adecuada y necesaria para su corta edad.

-Ella tiene razón señor Loki… Además usted-

-No importa la razón que tenga o lo que hagan o digan… ¡NO iré a la escuela y punto! ¿Entendido?

Los niños trabajaban en silencio coloreando dibujos en sus cuadernos muy atentos, cuando de pronto se escucho un leve golpeteo en la puerta. La maestra se puso de pie y con una amplia sonrisa y se apresuro a abrirla. Detrás de ella solo había un lindo niño pequeño, luciendo unos pantaloncillos cortos azul marino, una camisa blanca de botones con un chaleco azul por encima, un corbatín verde y zapatos negros con calcetines blancos.

-Alumnos,- dijo radiante la maestra, haciéndole una seña al niño para que entrara al salón.- Denle una fuerte bienvenida a su nuevo compañero de clase: ¡Loki!

* * *


	2. Denle la bienvenida al nuevo alumno!

**¡Eh vuelto! Muchas gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, me alegra mucho que de veras les gustara mi idea rarita. Aqui les traigo otro capitulo.**

**Nota: Los pensamientos de los personajes van entre comillas y cursiva.**

**Nota 2: Todos los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok le pertenecen a Sakura Kinoshita y no a mi. Solo soy dueña de mis OC, de el trama de la historia y de algunos escenarios. Asi que intenta plagiarlos y hare que mi perro se coma tu cara!**

* * *

-¡Hola Loki!- gritaron todos los chiquillos al unísono mientra Loki solo los miraba con una cara de: ¡Que demonios hago aquí!

-¿Bien Loki, algo que nos quieras contar sobre ti?- le dijo la maestra.

- No.

- ¿Algún pasatiempo o algún deporte que practiques?

-Tampoco.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

-No.

-¿Tienes mascotas?

- Si.

- ¿Te gusta la escuela?

- Sin comentarios.

-Jejejeje…-río la maestra con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de no perder los estribos.- Debe haber algo que puedas compartir con la clase cariño. _"¡No me hagas quedar mal niño!"_

-No.

-Bien, bien… Eres un poco tímido. ¡No importa!- exclamo- ¡Seguro nos llevaremos bien! _"¡Cuando los cerdos vuelen y mi madre se vuelva a casar!"_

-¿Y usted quien rayos es?- le pregunto de manera grosera el niño.

-¡Ah si! Yo soy la maestra Kimura, y solo quiero que sepas que estoy a tu disposición para cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Como sea.- dándole la espalda a la maestra, Loki, se dirigió hasta un escritorio vacío en la parte posterior del salón.

-¡Bien comencemos con las clase!- anuncio la maestra con un rostro radiante y alegre.Y así continuo con tranquilidad la clase hasta que… Hasta que Loki alzo la mano en el aire. -¿Si Loki?

-¿Ya puedo irme a mi casa?

- Pero si todavía estamos en el primer periodo cariño.-le respondió la señorita Kimura con una gota resbalándose por la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Unos minutos mas tarde

-¿Si Loki?

-¿Ahora ya puedo irme a mi casa?

-Pero si solo han pasado cinco minutos cariño.- le respondio la mestra, de nuevo, con una cara cansada.

_"Esto es lo que te ganas por querer ser maestra, Reiko."_

Loki suspiro y se relajo en su asiento. Si esto de ir a la escuela duraba mucho mas, no podría resistir. ¿De que le servia ir a adormecerse el trasero en una dura silla de madera escuchando a personas repetir y repetir cosas que el ya sabía? ¡Era simplemente ilógico!  
Lo malo era que cuando Mayura se proponía algo, o lo lograba o lo lograba. No había otra opción… Así que estaba atrapado en esa prisión con un montón de niñitos ineptos que no se sabían ni el teorema de Pitágoras. Que triste realidad.

De repente, mirando alrededor del salón, se dio cuenta de que una niña lo miraba con insistencia. La chica era muy bella. Tenía la piel clara, el cabello celeste por los hombros y los ojos color ámbar oscuro. Extrañamente a Loki le parecía muy conocida, aunque estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes. Era su mirada la que lo hacia sentir así. Esa mirada penetrante e inexpresiva, pero sin un rastro de malicia.

La chica le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y Loki volteo la cabeza.

**--**

Ya era hora de almuerzo y los niños jugaban en el patio. Loki se limitaba a estar sentado bajo un árbol viendo pasar las nubes. Los juegos infantiles no le atraían para nada. Seguía pensando en aquella extraña chica, que lo había estado viendo todo el día sin descanso. Pero que por alguna razón lo hacia sentir melancólico…

-¡Señor Loki!- escucho gritar detrás de el, y casi al mismo tiempo Reiya, vestida de uniforme, estaba parada justo enfrente de el.

-¿Qué haces aquí Reiya?- la pregunta en si era un poco ilógica.- Es decir, no esperaba verte aquí, en esta escuela.

-Ni yo a usted señor Loki.- sus ojos brillaban de alegría.- Pero estoy feliz de que así sea. ¿Y porque esta sentado aquí tan solitario?

- Pues… - titubeo el ojiverde- Estoy un poco cansado, así que…

-Entiendo.-dijo la castaña sentándose a su lado.- Entonces yo lo acompaño.

Loki y ella siguieron conversando por un rato más con tranquilidad, cuando Loki se dio cuenta de que la misma chica de antes lo estaba observando. Esto ya lo estaba perturbando, así que no podía evitar averiguar algo sobre ella.

-¿Quien es esa chica Reiya?

-Ummm… Creo que se llama Micky Sadaka. ¿Por qué?-le pregunto extrañada la chica.

-Solo curiosidad.-le respondió. Ese nombre no se le hacia para nada familiar. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía desde hace tiempo?- ¿Hace cuanto estudia aquí, Reiya?

-Hace tan solo una semana.

-Ya veo…

Hace tan solo una semana que se había decidido que el iría a la escuela. Esto podía ser mera coincidencia, pero como el detective que era tenia que estar alerta y precavido.

Se escucharon pasos a sus espaldas.

-¡Oye niño bonito!- eran un grupo de chicos de grados superiores.- Aun no te damos la bienvenida.

-Señor Loki.- susurro Reiya a su oído enganchándose de su brazo, muy asustada.

-No te preocupes, no son nada de que temer.

**--**  
-¿Y como te fue? ¡Anda cuéntanos!

- ¡Ya déjame en paz Mayura!- musito Loki con la cara hundida en almohada.

-Es inútil… Ha estado así desde que llego.-suspiro Yamino- Ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo.

-¡Ya váyanse los dos!

-Papa…-dijo preocupado Fenrir.

- ¡Tu también vete!

-¡No seas testarudo!- le grito la pelirosada muy molesta, pero no sirvió de nada.

Mayura se subió a la cama y trato de separar el rostro de Loki de ella.- ¡Que es lo que tratas de esconder!- Loki se aferro con fuerza a las cobijas mientras Mayura endurecía su agarre. Era en realidad una escena un tanto cómica. Cuando al fin logro levantarlo de la cama el chico seguía con la almohada pegada en la cara, negándose a dejarse ver.

-¡Ya suéltate!

-¡NO!

-¡Que te sueltes!

-¡Que no!

Finalmente la almohada cayó al piso, dejando ver la cara demacrada y el ojo morado de

un pequeño niñito de ocho años.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso Loki?-le dijo Mayura preocupada.- ¿Te lastimaron?

-No, simplemente pensé que seria divertido ¡golpearme a mi mismo!- le respondió molesto encaminándose a la puerta.- Yamino, tráeme una bolsa con hielo.

-Si señor Loki.

Y así salieron todos de la habitación dejando a Mayura totalmente sola y sintiéndose culpable. Que Loki estuviera así no era más que su culpa. No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. _"No te preocupes Loki… ¡La valiente detective Mayura irá en tu ayuda!_

**--**

La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo. La estación de trenes estaba desierta a excepción de una joven niña sentada en una banca totalmente desolada. En su mano había una rosa de color negro. Levanto la vista hacia el cielo revelando facciones agraciadas y ojos color dorado. De repente la flor que tenia en la mano comenzó a abrirse lentamente y cuando termino, dejaba ver un ojo rojo en el centro.

-¿Lo encontraste Idun?

- Así es, mi señor Odín. ¿Debo matarlo ahora?

- No. Debes esperar… Solo un poco mas…


End file.
